Yes Concerts 1970s
1970 January 10-11, 1970 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA (Underground Music Festival, with Martin Circus, Keef Hartley, East Of Eden, Terry Reid & Richie Havens) January 17, 1970 Bradford University, Bradford, ENG January 19, 1970 BBC Studios, London, ENG (UK Radio "Dave Lee Travis Show". Broadcast January 25th) January 23, 1970 King's Hall, Stoke, ENG January 25, 1970 Fox at Greyhound, Croydon, ENG January 27, 1970 Glen Ballroom, Llanelli, WAL January 29, 1970 Starlight Room, Boston, ENG January 30, 1970 Coventry, ENG (2nd Lanchester Arts Festival, with Atomic Rooster, Free & Mott the Hoople) January 31, 1970 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG (with Liverpool Scene) January ?, 1970 London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear". Broadcast February 23th) February 1, 1970 Empire Theatre, Sunderland, ENG (with The Nice) February 7, 1970 Festival Hall, London, ENG (2 shows with The Nice) February 8, 1970 Oxford Polytechnic, Oxford, ENG (with The Nice) February 19, 1970 Copenhagen, DEN (with Small Faces & Edgar Broughton Band) February 20, 1970 Gothenburg, SWE (with Small Faces & Edgar Broughton Band) February 21, 1970 Stockholm, SWE (with Small Faces & Edgar Broughton Band) February 22, 1970 Oslo, NOR (with Small Faces & Edgar Broughton Band) February 23, 1970 Bremen, GER (with Small Faces & Edgar Broughton Band) February 24, 1970 Bremen, GER (with Small Faces & Edgar Broughton Band) February 24, 1970 Bremen, GER (GERMAN TV "Beat Club") February 27, 1970 Van Dike, Plymouth, ENG February 28, 1970 Imperial College, London, ENG (with Web) March 6, 1970 Yorkshire College, Bingley, ENG March 7, 1970 Leeds University. Leeds, ENG March 9, 1970 Civic Theatre, Darlington, ENG March 12, 1970 London, ENG (UK Radio "John Peel's Sunday Show", performing "Astral Traveller", "Then", "Every Little Thing", "Everydays" & "For Everyone". "For Everyone" includes a segment later reworked as "Disillusion" in Starship Trooper. Broadcast March 15, 1970) March 13, 1970 Guildhall, Gloucester, ENG (with Fresh) March 14, 1970 College Of Art Technique, Croydon, ENG (with Easy Leaf & Dwarf) March 16, 1970 Dusseldorf, GER (Music Festival) March 20, 1970 Salford University, Manchester, ENG March 21-22, 1970 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG (Yes and Royal College of Music Youth Orchestra, conducted by Tony Cox. Songs from TIME AND A WORD were performed in the second half, accompanied by a 20-piece orchestra. Encore: Something's Coming) March 28, 1970 Alex Disco Club, Salisbury, ENG (with New Era Jazz Band) March 29, 1970 Mother's, Birmingham, ENG March 30, 1970 Queens Hall, Barnstaple, ENG April 3, 1970 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER April 4, 1970 University of Technology, Erlanger, GER April 5, 1970 Wurzburg, GER April 5, 1970 Auschaffenburg, GER April 7, 1970 BBC Maida Vale Studios, London, ENG (UK Radio "Mike Harding Show" performing "Sweet Dreams", broadcast April 14, 1970 & "For Everyone", broadcast May 26, 1970) April 10, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG (with Slade & Trevor Billmuss) April 11, 1970 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV "Peter Cook and Dudley Moore Show" Rehearsal) April 12, 1970 BBC Television Centre, London, ENG (BBC TV "Peter Cook and Dudley Moore Show". Broadcast April 14, 1970) April 14, 1970 Assembly Room, Surbiton, ENG (with Julian Treatment) April 16, 1970 Pavillion Ballroom, Weymouth, ENG April 17, 1970 Corn Exchange, Devizes, ENG April 18, 1970 Technical College, Luton, ENG (supported by Mighty Baby & Tiny Clanger. After the gig, Anderson and Squire fire Peter Banks) April 24, 1970 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (Yes cancels and are replaced by Taste) April 26, 1970 The Castle, Richmond, ENG May 3, 1970 Opera House, Harrogate, ENG ?? Devon UK Church Hill & Langly Farm Steve Howe joins Yes, band retires to the countryside to write and rehearse. Initial sessions were in a cottage called Church Hill, where the lyrics to Perpetual Change were written (YAB). After two weeks, Yes splits with Roy Flynn and soon hires Brian Lane (born Harvey Freed) of the Hemdale agency. Flynn's agreement with Hemdale to relinquish control of Yes includes giving him five percent of the band's earnings -- the infamous Five Percent for Nothing, though Flynn sees it quite differently, since he eventually had to sue Hemdale to get his money.(Welch) Also at this time, Mike Tait flies to New York to convince Atlantic not to drop Yes from its roster. Phil Carson also puts in a good word and convinces Ertegun to give Yes another try. ?? Leytonstone UK ? College Howe's first gig with Yes. Tony Kaye's rig is out of tune with Howe's and Squire's guitars, with disastrous effect. (Howe in YAB) May 16, 1970 Eisstadion, Düsseldorf, GER (Joint Meeting 1970. Yes didn't appear) May 23, 1970 Afan Lido Sports Centre, Port Talbot, WAL (Afan Festival No. 2, with Keef Hartley Big Band, Taste, Atomic Rooster, Writing On The Wall, Bloody Welsh, Gypsy, Skin Alley & Hawkwind) July 17, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (supporting Black Sabbath, with Uriah Heep & Clark Hutchinston) July 18, 1970 Mother's, Birmingham, ENG July 19, 1970 Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG July 26, 1970 Fox At Greyhound, Croydon, ENG July 31, 1970 Van Dike, Plymouth, ENG Aug-70 August 2, 1970 Fox At Greyhound, Croydon, ENG (with Supertramp) 9 Essex UK Plumpton Racecourse, "The 10th National Jazz, Pop, Ballads & Blues Festival" w/Deep Purple, John Hiseman's Colosseum, Juicy Lucy, Chris Barber, Caravan, Audience, Fat Mattress, Hard Meat, Van der Graaf Generator, Wishbone Ash, DaDa, Trevor Billmuss. I've Seen All Good People, Clap, America 14 Leytonstone UK Red Lion Chez Club 16 Barkisland UK Krumlin, "The Yorkshire Folk, Blues & Jazz Festival" w/Ginger Baker's Airforce, Mungo Jerry, Taste, Edgar Broughton, Quintessence, Steamhammer, Mike Westbrook Concert Orchestra, National Head Band w/Their Heavy Friends, Greatest Show On Earth, Jan Dukes De Grey w/70 Piece Choir August 18, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG 21 Barnstaple UK Magic Circus 22 London UK Village 29 Lincoln NE Baston Bar BQ 31 Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG Sep-70 5 Huy BEL Huy Festival 6 Dortmund GER Fantasio 10 Swansea UK Brarnwygh Town Hall 11 Swansea UK Town Hall 12 Colchester UK Corn Exchange 18 London UK Avery Hill College w/Uriah Heep, Information, Amazing Grace 19 Stortford UK Rhodes Center w/Gin 20 Nottingham UK Boat Club 22 Birmingham Mayfair Rooms 23 Cardiff UK Barry Memorial Hall w/Gipsy Universe 26 Margate UK Dreamland Ballroom 27 Fox At Greyhound, Croydon, ENG 28 Aberystwyth University Of South Wales Oct-70 1 Scarborough UK Scene One And Two 2 Leicestershire UK Loughborough University w/Mayfields Mule, Purple Gang 3 Watford UK Watford College Of Technology w/Band Of Roadies 9 Stratford UK West Ham College w/Noir 10 ? UK Queen Mary College w/Edgar Broughton Band 11 London UK Advision Studios Working on THE YES ALBUM through Oct 30 70 15 Dundee UK Dundee University 16 Newcastle UK Newcastle City Hall 17 Malvern UK Winter Garden 20 London UK BBC "Mike Harding Show" Recording broadcast Oct 27 70. America. 23 Leeds UK Leeds University 24 Plymouth UK Van Dyke Club 26 Romford UK King's Head w/Canary Hunt 30 Guildford UK Surrey University 31 London UK Queen Elizabeth Hall w/Da Da Two sets, at 6 and 9 pm. Astral Traveller, I've Seen All Good People, Clap, Yours is No Disgrace, Bass Odyssey, America (Welch). Bass Odyssey was a Squire solo, not a duet. Nov-70 November 2-3, 1970 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG 5 Chikito Club, Bern, SUI 6 Basel, SUI 70 Zurich, SUI 10 Blow-Up Club, Munich, GER 13 London UK City of London Students Union w/Jan Dukes De Grey 14 Bradford College, Bradford, ENG 20 University Of Lancaster, Lancaster, ENG 21 Oxford Polytechnic, Oxford, ENG 22 Plymouth UK Van Dike Hall w/Clark Hutchinson 23 Basingstoke UK Driving mishap (Squire's) puts Tony Kaye's leg in the cast seen on the cover of THE YES ALBUM 24 ? UK Bradford College CANCELLED 25 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG 27 Carnarveron UK Southend Technical College w/Surly Bird, Tank FY says Southend-on-Sea, Southend College of Technology 28 Boston UK Starlight Rooms w/ Jan Dukes De Grey December 1, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG December 2, 1970 College Of Art, Manchester, ENG December 4, 1970 University Of Lancaster, Lancaster, ENG December 5, 1970 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG December 8, 1970 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (with Hardin & York) December 9, 1970 Hull University, Hull, ENG (with The Strawbs. Rick Wakeman was a Strawb at this time, and at this gig he and Chris Squire get acquainted) December 10, 1970 Munich, GER 11 Warrington Paddgate College 13 Bromley UK. New Theater w/Trader Horn 14 Dunstable UK Dunstable Civic Hall 18 London UK Lyceum, "Yes Xmas Party" w/Da Da, Clark Hutchinson, Blitzkrieg Welch says Dec 20. 19 Heathcliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG 20 Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes, ENG 22 Music Hall, Shrewsbury, ENG 26 Big Apple, Brighton, ENG 1971 January 3, 1971 Fox at Greyhound, Croydon, ENG (with Curved Air) January 8, 1971 Eindhoven, NED (with Iron Butterfly. The show ends in a Yes/Iron Butterfly jam) January 9, 1971 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (with Iron Butterfly) January 10, 1971 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (with Iron Butterfly. The show ends in a Yes/Iron Butterfly jam) January 13, 1971 Greens Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (with Iron Butterfly & DaDa) January 14, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (with Iron Butterfly & DaDa) January 15, 1971 University Of Lancaster, Lancaster, ENG (with Iron Butterfly & DaDa) January 16, 1971 Portsmouth Poly, Southsea, ENG (with Iron Butterfly & DaDa) January 17, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (with Iron Butterfly & DaDa) January 18, 1971 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (with Iron Butterfly & DaDa. Led Zeppelin were in the audience, and Robert Plant and Chris Welch joined IB's at the end of their set to do some Elvis Presley tunes) January 19, 1971 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (with Iron Butterfly & DaDa) January 21, 1971 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (with Iron Butterfly & DaDa) January 23, 1971 Arhus, DEN (with Iron Butterfly) January 24, 1971 Stockholm SWE (with Iron Butterfly. The show ends in a Yes/Iron Butterfly jam) Other souces say city was Gothenburg January 25, 1971 Copenhagen, DEN (with Iron Butterfly) January 28, 1971 Bremen, GER (German TV "Beat Club") January 29, 1971 Lille, FRA (with Iron Butterfly) January 30, 1971 Lyon, FRA (with Iron Butterfly) January 31, 1971 Brussels, BEL (with Iron Butterfly) Feb-71 1 Paris, FRA (with Iron Butterfly) 2 Paris, FRA (with Iron Butterfly) 5 Queens Hall, Barnstaple, ENG 6 Cardiff UK Llandaff Technical College CANCELLED due to a traffic accident 7 Redcar UK Jazz Club also CANCELLED due to traffic accident 8 Liege BEL w/Iron Butterfly 9 Brussels BEL w/Iron Butterfly After touring with Yes, Iron Butterfly 'more or less broke up' (Welch). Yes then bought IB's newfangled, state-of-the-art PA system -- paid for by Hemdale in exchange for some of Yes' publishing rights. (Welch). 12 New Cross UK Goldsmith College w/The Tremolos, Southern Comfort, Alan Bown, Adge Cutler 13 Holborn UK LSE 19 Leeds UK Leeds University 20 Kingston UK Kingston Polytechnic College w/Queen 27 Dagenham UK Roundhouse Intro music is Strauss' Also Sprach Zarathustra Mar-71 ?? London UK BBC TV 'Top of the Pops' Yes wanted to play the coveted 'album spot' part of the show, but apparently had to settle for less because the producers didn't like their music (Welch). This gig may actually be the April 1 gig listed below. 4 Liverpool UK Liverpool Stadium w/Jonathan Swift 5 Doncaster UK Top Rank Ballroom w/If, Egg Dave Stewart much later writes that Egg "blew Yes off the stage, though I probably shouldn't say so." 6 Brighton UK Big Apple w/Wicked Nun 7 Redcar UK Jazz Club 9 Birmingham UK Town Hall w/Jonathan Swift 10 Bournemouth UK Winter Garden w/Jonathan Swift 12 Cardiff UK 14 Blackburn UK St. George Hall w/Jonathan Swift 15 Guildford UK Civic Hall w/Jonathan Swift 16 Nottingham UK Albert Hall w/Jonathan Swift 17 Guildford UK Civic Hall 18 Belfast UK Belfast University 19 ? UK Stirling University Also, THE YES ALBUM released in the US 20 Aviemore UK Ski Centre 21 Dunfermline UK Carnegie Hall 22 Glasgow UK City Hall 25 Harrogate UK Opera House 27 Berlin GER Berlin Arts Festival 28 Berlin GER Berlin Arts Festival 30 Wolverhampton UK City Hall Apr-71 1 London UK BBC "Top Of The Pops" see March 71; also, sometimes sourced as August 7 1971. Starship Trooper, America ? Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG 6 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (with Lancaster & Highly Inflammable) 8 Town Hall, Leeds, ENG (with Lancaster & Highly Inflammable) 10 Surbiton UK Poperama Devizes 12 London UK BBC "Sound of the 70's" Recording broadcast Apr 23 71. Clap. It's unclear whether this is the YES ALBUM track or a new performance. 16 Boblingen Sportshalle, Stuttgart, GER 17 Saarlandhalle, Saarbrucken, GER 18 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER 24 Imperial, Nelson, ENG 25 Roundhouse, London, ENG 30 Recreation Center, Luton, ENG (with Lancaster) May 1, 1971 Barking Polytechnic College, Barking, ENG (with Satisfaction) May 2, 1971 Trentham Gardens, Stoke, ENG May 6, 1971 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG (suported by Mick Abrahams Band) May 7, 1971 Town Hall, Oxford, ENG (suported by Mick Abrahams Band) May 9, 1971 Teatro Di Brancaccio Di Roma, Rome, ITY May 10, 1971 Teatro Lirico, Milan, ITY May 11, 1971 Teatro Di Brancaccio Di Roma, Rome, ITY May 14, 1971 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG May 15, 1971 Lads Club, Norwich, ENG (with Groundhogs & Da Da) May 16, 1971 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG May 21, 1971 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG May 22, 1971 Manchester University, Manchester, ENG May 23, 1971 Opera House, Harrogate, ENG May 29, 1971 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG Jun-71 Jan-00 Clacton UK Princess Theatre 5 Sportpalast, Berlin, GER 18 Southport UK Floral Hall ?? ? TN source: Welch, who says it was their first American gig. 24 Edmonton AB w/Jethro Tull 25 Vancouver BC w/Jethro Tull 26 Seattle WA Coliseum w/Jethro Tull 27 Sacramento CA w/Jethro Tull During htis tour, Ian Anderson reportedly became unhappy when some of the audience seemed to like the opening act better than Tull. (Welch) 28 West Hollywood CA Whisky A Go Go 29 Kansas City MO Auditorium w/Jethro Tull FY says same as 28th 30 Oklahoma City, OK State Fairgrounds w/Jethro Tull ?? Minneapolis MN ?? Boston MA Jul-71 1 San Antonio TX w/Jethro Tull 2 Dallas TX Dallas Memorial Coliseum w/Jethro Tull 3 Houston TX w/Jethro Tull 4 New Orleans LA The Warehouse w/Jethro Tull It's Love. ?? Deland FL Stetson University 7 Indianapolis IN National Guard Armory 8 Hampton Beach NH Hampton Beach Casino w/Jethro Tull 9 Wildwood NJ Convention Center w/Jethro Tull AB&H interviewed on WMMR, Philadelphia 10 Asbury Park NJ Convention Hall 11 Alexandria VA Alexandria Roller Rink w/Jethro Tull 13 Oxon Hill MD 14 Portchester NY Capitol Theater 15 Portchester NY Capitol Theater 16 Detroit MI Eastown Theater w/Savage Grace, Humble Pie, The Soft Machine 17 Detroit MI Eastown Theater w/Savage Grace, Humble Pie, The Soft Machine 18 Toronto CAN Borough Of York Stadium 19 Ottawa Auditorium 20 Cleveland OH Allen Theater ?? Minneapolis MN questionable ?? Boston MA questionable 23 Bronx NY Gaelic Park It's Love 24 New Haven CT Yale Bowl w/Grand Funk Railroad July 31, 1971 Crystal Palace Bowl, London, ENG (Garden Party II, supporting Elton John, with Fairport Convention, Rory Gallagher, Hookfoot & Tir Na Nog. Tony Kaye's last gig with this version of Yes) Aug-71 23 London UK Crystal Palace w/Elton John, Fairport Convention, Rory Gallagher, Hookfoot, Tir Na Nog Tony Kaye's last gig with this version of Yes. Squire reports that one reason was ongoing animosity between Howe and Kaye, dating from when they had to share hotel rooms on tour. The other factor was Anderson's desire to get Rick Wakeman in the band.(Welch) Sep-71 ?? London UK Over a brothel in Shepherd's Market Wakeman has an impromptu jam session with Yes, and when they're done, the result is Roundabout. Over the next few days they also compose Heart of the Sunrise. (Welch). ?? London UK Advision Studios a month of FRAGILE sessions 24 Devon UK Queen's Hall First gig with Rick Wakeman 25 Devizes UK Town Hall 30 Leicester UK De Montford Hall w/Jonathan Swift Oct-71 1 Manchester UK Free trade Hall w/Jonathan Swift 2 Bradford UK St. George's Hall w/Jonathan Swift South Side of the Sky, The Fish. 3 Hemel Hempstead UK The Pavilion w/Jonathan Swift Portions broadcast Jan 10 72 on BBC TV's "Sounding Out". On that show Squire is seen in the studio rehearsing part of his Fish solo. 4 Aberdeen UK Music Hall w/Jonathan Swift 6 Glasgow UK Greens Playhouse w/Jonathan Swift 8 London UK Royal Festival Hall w/Jonathan Swift 9 Edinburgh UK Empire Theatre CANCELLED due to traffic accident 10 Dundee UK Caired Hall w/Jonathan Swift 11 Wolverhampton UK Civic Hall w/Jonathan Swift 12 Bristol UK Colston Hall w/Jonathan Swift 13 Sheffield UK City Hall w/Jonathan Swift 15 Stockton UK A.B.C. w/Jonathan Swift 16 Newcastle UK City Hall w/Jonathan Swift 17 Stoke UK Trentham Gardens w/Jonathan Swift 18 Birmingham UK Town Hall w/Jonathan Swift 21 Warwick UK Warwick University w/Jonathan Swift 22 Leeds UK Leeds University w/Jonathan Swift 23 Edinburgh UK Empire Theatre w/Jonathan Swift 25 Chatham UK Central Hall w/Jonathan Swift 26 Liverpool UK Stadium w/Jonathan Swift 27 Southampton UK Guild Hall 28 Southampton UK Guild Hall w/Jonathan Swift 29 Rotterdam NETH w/Jonathan Swift CANCELLED 31 Amsterdam NETH Concertgebouw w/Jonathan Swift Nov-71 2 Oakland CA Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum CANCELLED 3 Los Angeles CA Whisky a Go Go w/Ten Years After, Mary Wells 4 Los Angeles CA Whisky a Go Go w/Ten Years After 5 Los Angeles CA Whisky a Go Go w/Ten Years After 6 Los Angeles CA Whisky a Go Go w/Ten Years After 7 Los Angeles CA Whisky a Go Go w/Ten Years After 8 San Francisco CA Winterland w/Ten Years After 8? Oakland CA Oakland Coliseum w/Black Sabbath replaced the San Francisco show, according to one source. Yes' PA equipment stolen the night before, so they rent. 9 San Diego CA Coliseum 10 Inglewood CA Great Western Forum 11 Hollywood CA Forum w/Ten Years After, J. Geils Band November 13, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting ELP) 14 Chicago IL Amphitheater w/ELP 15 Detroit MI Eastown Theater w/ELP 16 Detroit MI Eastown Theater w/ELP 17 Detroit MI FY says Elyria OH, Elyria Catholic High School 19 Williamsburg VA William and Mary Memorial Hall November 20, 1971 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supporting Emerson, Lake & Palmer) 20 Durham NC ??? 21 Deland FL The Pit 22 Atlanta GA Municipal Auditorium w/ELP 23 New York NY Academy of Music w/King Crimson, Procol Harum FY says Baltimore for this date. 24 Baltimore MD Lyric Theater FY says NYC Academy of Music 25 New York NY Academy Of Music 27 New York NY Ritz Theater November 28, 1971 Pritchard Gym at SUNY, Stony Brook, NY (Supporting Kinks) 30 New York NY Genesio College ?? Gaithersburg MD Shady Grove Music Fair w/King Crimson, Iron Butterfly questionable Dec-71 ?? Providence RI Bryant College Gym w/The Blues Project Howe's acoustic guitar destroyed in transit; he borrows one from a BC student for performance of Clap. A Brown University gig has also been reported, possibly on another leg of the FRAGILE tour. 1 Waterbury CT Palace Theatre 2 Cincinnati OH Ohio Reflections 3 Akron Civic Theatre 4 Gettysburg PA Gettysburg College 5 Plattsburgh PA Plattsburgh Orpheum 6 Pittsburgh PA Pittsburgh Civic Arena 10 Carlyle PA Penn Dickinson College 11 Garden City NY Nassau Community College FY says 2 shows? 12 Newark NJ State College 14 Boston MA Orpheum Theatre 15 Cleveland OH Allen Theatre 16 Oklahoma City People's Workshop 17 Houston TX Hofheinz Pavilion 18 New Orleans LA Warehouse, The 1972 Jan-72 10 London UK BBC TV "Sounding Out" Premiere of this show spotlights Yes, features performance clips from the Hemel Pavilion Oct 3 71. 14 London UK Rainbow Theatre w/Shawn Philips 15 London UK Rainbow Theatre w/Shawn Philips 19 Leuven BEL University Of Leuven 20 Antwerp BEL Cinema Roma 21 Amsterdam NETH Concertgebouw 22 Brussels BEL 23 Rotterdam NETH De Doelen 26? Mentor OH Lakeland Community College bloody unlikely 28 Bristol UK Top Rank Suite January 29, 1972 Starlight Club, Boston, ENG (with Curved Air) 30 Bristol UK Colston Hall 31 Manchester UK Free Trade Hall Feb-72 1 London UK Advision Studios into the studio to record America. Also, first sessions for CLOSE TO THE EDGE (Welch)? 2 London UK Advision Studios Second America/CTTE session Welch. Welch may be wrong, given May 1972 below, and in that case these sessions were only for recording America. Also around this time, Anderson and Howe record a session with Johnny Harris for ALL TO BRING YOU MORNING. There's also talk of an orchestral version of Mood for a Day. 5 Boston UK Starlight Rooms w/Curved Air 15 Providence RI First show of 3rd American tour. 18 Bethany WV Bethany College 19 Academy of Music, New York City, NY 20 Buffalo NY Kleinhans Music Hall Auditorium 21 New York NY Academy of Music Possible source of Perpetual Change and Long Distance Runaround/The Fish. Source: Australian CttE tour program. FY says Asbury Park Sunshine Inn 22 Princeton NJ McCarter Theater 23 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (2 shows) 24 Burlington VT University Of Vermont 25 Staten Island NY Ritz Theater w/Sweathog South Side of the Sky. FY says Smithfield RI, Bryant College Gym 26 Passaic NJ Capital Theatre 27 Waterbury CT Palace Theatre 29 Ritz, New York City, NY Mar-72 1 Rochester NY Rochester Auditorium Center 2 Syracuse NY Onondaga County War Memorial 3 Richmond VA Richmond Coliseum 4 Virginia Beach VA Virginia Beach Dome 5 Norfolk VA Norfolk Scope 6 Wilmington NC Hanover Hall UNC-W 7 Kutztown PA Kutztown State College 8 Shippensburg PA March 10-11, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Black Sabbath, with Wild Turkey & REO Speedwagon) 13 Denver CO Denver Coliseum 14 Spokane WA Coliseum March 15, 1972 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Black Sabbath, with Wild Turkey) March 16, 1972 Community Center Convention Hall, Tuscon, AZ (supporting Black Sabbath, with Wild Turkey) March 17, 1972 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Black Sabbath, with Wild Turkey) 18 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 19 Las Vegas Las Vegas Convention Center Rotunda 21 Chicago IL Arie Crown Theatre 22 Detroit MI Cobo Hall 23 Cincinnati OH Music Hall 24 South Bend Morris Civic Auditorium 25 Veterans Memorial Hall, Columbus, OH 26 Mentor OH Lakeland Community College South Side of the Sky. 27 Boston MA Aquarius Theater w/King Crimson Last stop of US tour. Bruford asks Fripp about joining Crimson. Fripp responds: "I think you're ready now, Bill." Bruford was 22 years old at the time. (Welch/YESYEARS) May-72 ?? London UK Una Billings School of Dance rehearsals for CLOSE TO THE EDGE (Welch) 27 Lincoln NE Great Western Express Festival Steve Howe, Jon Anderson and Stone the Crows Jun-72 ?? London UK Advision Studios Recording CLOSE TO THE EDGE through mid-July Jul-72 16 London UK Royal Academy Steve Howe and The Philomusica Orchestra conducted by David Palmer 19 London UK Advision Studios With CLOSE TO THE EDGE finished, and having played 594 gigs with Yes, Bruford quits and heads for crimson pastures. Alan White had already sat in with them on Siberian Khatru in studio rehearsals. 22 London UK Alan White joins Yes. Date is questionable; the standard story is that White had three days to learn the setlist, which would put the actual date at either the 23rd or the 27th. 26 Edwardsville, IL Southern Illinois University "Mississippi River Festival" CANCELLED. White needs time to learn the tunes. 27 Louisville KY CANCELLED, rescheduled for Aug 18 28? Memphis TN Mid-South Coliseum w/The Eagles Alan White introduced as Yes' 'drummer-in-residence' by JA. The date or place is probably wrong -- several sources say White's first gig was in Dallas.FY says CANCELLED. 29 Little Rock, AR Barton Coliseum CANCELLED 30 Dallas TX Memorial Auditorium White's first gig. (Welsh, YAB). Set includes America, Siberian Khatru, And You And I 31 Houston TX Hofheinz Pavilion Aug-72 1 Oklahoma City OK Fairgrounds Arena 3 Denver CO Denver Coliseum 4 Long Beach CA Long Beach Arena w/Eagles, Edgar Winter August 5, 1972 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Edgar Winter) 6 Oregon City OR Portland Memorial Coliseum FY says Portland 7 Vancouver BC Pacific Coliseum 8 Seattle WA Seattle Center Coliseum 10 Dayton OH Hara Arena August 11, 1972 The Rubber Bowl, Akron, OH (supported by Mahavishnu Orchestra) 12 Asbury Park NJ Convention Hall 13 Columbia MD Columbia Post Pavilion FY says Merriweather, but that name wasn't in use yet. August 14, 1972 Dillon Stadium, Hartford, CT (supported by Edgar Winter & Eagles) August 15, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Eagles & Jo Jo Gunne) August 16, 1972 Gaelic Park, Bronx, NY (supported by Jo Jo Gunne & J. Geils Band) 18 Louisville KY Convention Center make-up date for cancelled Jul 29 gig. 20 Memphis TN Mid-South Coliseum 21 St. Louis MO Keil Auditorium Sep-72 2 London UK Crystal Palace, "The 3rd Garden Party" w/Lindisfarne, Mahavishnu Orchestra, Gary Wright's Wonderwheel, Capability Brown Live premier of title track Close to the Edge according to some sources but see Aug 14. 4 Glasgow UK Kelvin Hall 5 Glasgow UK Kelvin Hall 9 Bristol UK Colston Hall 10 Manchester UK Bell Vue FY says Kings Hall 12 Newcastle UK City Hall 15 Miami FL Hollywood Sportatorium Opens "5th American Tour" through early October - 3 weeks, 17 shows. FY says Hollywood FL. 16 Tampa FL Curtis Hixon Hall 17 Jacksonville FL Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum ?? Bowling Green OH questionable 19 Cincinnati OH 20 Indianapolis IN Indiana Convention Center 21 Detroit MI Cobo Hall 22 Chicago IL Arie Crown Theatre 23 Chicago IL Arie Crown Theatre 25 Milwaukee WI Mecca Arena 26 Boston MA Music Hall w/The Eagles 27 Richmond VA Richmond Coliseum 29 New Orleans LA Morris F X Jeff Municipal Auditorium quad sound,reportedly videotaped 30 Atlanta GA w/Eagles reportedly videotaped Oct-72 1 Tuscaloosa AL Memorial Coliseum, U.of AL w/The Eagles 2 Columbia SC Carolina Coliseum 3 Charlotte SC Charlotte Coliseum 28 Millersville PA Sports Arena Starts 6th American tour, through 20th November, 19 shows. 29 Syracuse NY Onondaga County War Memorial 30 Kitchener ON University of Waterloo 31 Toronto CAN Maple Leaf Gardens Nov-72 1 Ottowa ON National Theater 3 Middletown OH 4 Columbus OH St. John's Arena 5 Eire PA 7 Pittsburgh, PA Pittsburgh Civic Arena w/J. Geils 8 Huntington WV Huntington Civic Center Arena 9 Norfolk VA Scope Theater w/Tranquility 10 Roanoke VA Roanoke Civic Center Coliseum 11 Durham NC Duke University w/Tranquility 12 Greensboro NC Greensboro Coliseum 14 Athens GA U. of GA Coliseum ? Knoxville TN Knoxville Civic Auditorium 17 Terre Haute IN Tilson Auditorium 18 South Bend IN Notre Dame ACC Siberian Khatru, I've Seen All Good People, Heart of the Sunrise, Mood for a Day, Clap, And You and I, Close to the Edge, Wakeman solo, Roundabout, Yours is No Disgrace 20 Uniondale NY Nassau Coliseum December 15-16, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (with Badger) December 17, 1972 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG (with Badger) 1973 Mar-73 8 Tokyo JAP Tokyo Koseinenkin Kaikan 9 Tokyo JAP Shibuya Koukaidou Colours of the Rainbow 10 Tokyo JAP Kanda Kyoritsu Koudou 11 Nagoya JAP Nagoya-shi Koukaido 12 Osaka JAP Kousei Nennkin Kaikan Sakura Sakura 14 Kyoto JAP Kyoto Kaikan 19 Brisbane AUS Festival Hall 21 Adelaide AUS Apollo Stadium 23 Melbourne AUS Melbourne Festival Hall 26 Sydney AUS Hordern Pavilion 27 Sydney AUS Hordern Pavilion 29 Auckland NZ Western Springs CANCELLED 30 Wellington UK Athletic Park CANCELLED 31 Christchurch NZ Christchurch Town Hall CANCELLED Apr-73 4 San Diego CA Sports Palace start of 7th American tour 5 Los Angeles CA Los Angeles Forum 6 Las Vegas NV Ice Palace 7 San Francisco CA Winterland w/Focus, Poco 8 Albuquerque NM Johnson Gym-U. of NM w/Poco 9 Phoenix AZ Civic Plaza 11 Bloomington MN Metropolitan Sports Center FY 12 Oklahoma City OK Fairgrounds Arena 14 Houston TX Hofheinz Pavilion 15 Dallas TX Memorial Auditorium 16 Kansas City MO Keil Opera House w/Poco 17 Kansas City MO Keil Opera House w/Poco FY says St Louis, Keil Aud. 18 Nashville TN Municipal Auditorium 19 Atlanta GA Alexander Memorial Coliseum w/ Poco, Les Moore 20 Savannah GA Savannah Civic Center 21 Tampa FL Curtis Hixon Hall w/Poco FY says Tampa Stadium 22 West Palm Beach FL West Palm Beach Auditorium ?? Chicago IL (?) ?? Greensboro NC (?) 24 UK transit May-73 1 Acapulco MEX Salle University 1 London UK BBC TV "Old Grey Whistle Test" 35 min version of YESSONGS movie broadcast. 5 SOUTH AMERICA South American tour set to begin, through May 15. TOUR CANCELLED. 20 London UK Morgan Studios Into the studio for TALES FROM TOPOGRAPHIC OCEANS sessions, to September ?? UK w/Claire Hammill ?? London UK Squire/White/Kaye sessions with Eddie Harris for E.H. IN THE U.K. Nov-73 1 London UK BBC Studios 16 Bournemouth UK Winter Garden 17 Bournemouth UK Winter Garden 18 Bristol UK Hippodrome 19 Portsmouth UK Guildhall 20 London UK Rainbow Theatre 21 London UK Rainbow Theatre 22 London UK Rainbow Theatre 23 London UK Rainbow Theatre 24 London UK Rainbow Theatre Wakeman quits, but is convinced to stick it out until the end of the Tales tours. 25 Oxford UK New Theatre 26 Leicester UK De Montfort Hall 27 Sheffield UK City Hall 28 Manchester UK Free trade Hall One of these Free trade Hall gigs was where the famous 'curry' incident takes place. Rick has his Indian dinner delivered to him *during* the performance of Tales. Anderson has a papadam. Howe has a fit.(Welch). 29 Manchester UK Free trade Hall 30 Liverpool UK Empire December 1, 1973 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL December 2, 1973 Trentham Gardens, Stoke, ENG December 3-4, 1973 Hippodrome, Birmingham, ENG December 5, 1973 Edinburgh, SCOT (Empire or Edinburgh Playhouse) December 6-7, 1973 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT December 8-9, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG December 10, 1973 Empire, Edinburgh, SCOT 1974 January 18, 1974 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Rick Wakeman records "Journey To The Centre Of The Earth) Tales From Togographic Oceans Tour February 7, 1974 University Of Florida, Gainesville, FL (Supported by John Martyn) February 8, 1974 Miami Baseball Stadium, Miami, FL (Supported by John Martyn) February 9, 1974 Tampa Stadium, Tampa, FL (Supported by John Martyn) February 10, 1974 USC Coliseum, Columbia, SC (Supported by John Martyn) February 11, 1974 Georgia Institute of Technology Alexander Memorial Coliseum, Atlanta, GA, Atlanta, GA (Supported by John Martyn) February 12, 1974 Civic Center, Roanoke, VA (Supported by John Martyn) February 13, 1974 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (Supported by John Martyn) February 14, 1974 Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (2 shows supported by John Martyn. only Sides 1 & 4 played in the afternoon sets) February 15, 1974 New Haven Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (Supported by John Martyn) February 16, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows; only Sides 1 & 4 played in the afternoon set. Supported by John Martyn) February 18 & 20, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Supported by John Martyn) February 21, 1974 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (Supported by John Martyn) February 22, 1974 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (Supported by John Martyn) February 23, 1974 Broome Country Veterans Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY (Supported by John Martyn) February 24, 1974 Cornell University Bailey Hall, Ithaca, NY (Supported by John Martyn) February 25, 1974 Forum, Montreal, QC (Supported by John Martyn) February 26, 1974 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA (Supported by John Martyn) February 27-28, 1974 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Supported by John Martyn) March 1, 1974 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA (Supported by John Martyn) March 2, 1974 Louisville Gardens, Louisville, KY (sides 1 & 4 only. Supported by John Martyn) March 3, 1974 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (Supported by John Martyn) March 5, 1974 Metropolitan Sports Center, Minneapolis, MN (Supported by John Martyn) March 6-7, 1974 International Amphitheatre, Chicago IL (Supported by Charlie Starr. Regular supporting act John Martyn came onstage by himself with a guitar and then, before even playing a note, walked off. Disgusted with the setup he left the tour) 8 St. Louis MO Kiel Auditorium 10 Memphis TN Cook Convention Center 11 Oklahoma City OK Fairgrounds Arena South Side of the Sky (?) 12 Wichita KS Century II Civic Center 13 Albuquerque NM UNM Pit Arena 15 San Francisco CA Winterland w/ Charlie Starr 16 San Francisco CA Winterland w/Charlie Starr as above. 17 Sacramento CA Memorial Auditorium 18 Los Angeles CA Forum 19 Long Beach CA Arena 20 Fresno CA Selland Arena 21 San Diego CA Sports Arena End of US tour? 23 San Antonio TX San Antonio Civic Center 24 Baton Rouge Louisiana State University 25 Dallas TX Memorial Auditorium Apr-74 04 Frankfurt GER The band make a flying visit to Frankfurt where they are presented with Gold Discs for Yessongs (Source: Records & Radio Mirror April 6 1974) 11 Frankfurt GER Wakeman claims he left Yes after this show (Welch), but he must have come back. April 13, 1974 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 14 Ludwigshafen GER Friedrich Ebert Halle 15 Stuttgart GER Neue Messehalle some sources say show was in Sindeldingen 16 Dortmund GER Westfalenhalle 17 Rotterdam NETH Ahoy-Halle Wakeman appears with broken leg. (Moral: never try to leave Yes *before* the tour is over.) 19 Paris FRA Palais Des Sports De Paris 21 Zurich SWI Hallenstadion ZŸrich 23 Rome IT Palazzo Di Palaeur Dello Sport May-74 18 London UK Rick Wakeman Formally quits Yes on his 25th birthday. Jul-74 ?? London UK Rick Wakeman Admitted to hospital after having a heart attack. ?? London UK various keyboardists More South American gigs cancelled; keyboardists auditioned or considered include Vangelis, Jean Roussel, Keith Emerson; work on RELAYER starts Aug-74 7 London UK Chris Squire's house Patrick Moraz Attends his first Yes rehearsal, on Brian Lane's invitation. Moraz' parts for Sound Chaser are recorded the same day. He comes up with his To Be Over solo within another day or two. ?? London UK press announcement that Moraz to join Yes. Nov-74 8 Columbus OH Ohio State U. w/Gryphon opens 1974 American Winter Tour. Not in tourbook. RELAYER lyrics read from cue cards. FY says St. John's Arena. 13 Madison WI Dane County Coliseum 14 South Bend IN Notre Dame U. 15 Indianapolis IN Convention Centre 16 Normal IL Illinois State Univ. 17 St. Louis MO Keil Auditorium 18 Detroit, MI Cobo Hall 20 New York NY Madison Square Garden w/Gryphon 21 Buffalo NY Memorial Auditorium 22 Cleveland OH Coliseum FY says Richfield OH, Coliseum 23 Charleston WVA Charleston Civic Centre 24 Greensboro NC Greensboro Coliseum bootlist says Miami FL 25 Knoxville TN Civic Coliseum 28 Hollywood FL Sportatorium FY says Hollywood FL, Jai Alai Fronton. 29 Lakeland FL Lakeland Civic Centre 30 Atlanta GA Omni Dec-74 1 Baton Rouge LA Louisiana State U. 2 Houston TX Astrodome 3 Houston TX Astrodome not in tourbook 4 Fort Worth TX Tarrant County Convention Center 5 Tulsa OK Civic Center RELAYER released in the US. South Side of the Sky 6 Lawrence KS UK Allen Fieldhouse tourbook says Wichita. Quad sound 7 Iowa City IA UI Fieldhouse 8 Louisville KY Convention Center 10 New Haven CT Veterans Memorial Coliseum tourbook says Springfield MA 11 Boston MA Boston Garden taped for King Biscuit Flower Hour 12 Baltimore MD Civic Center 13 Pittsburgh PA Civic Center 14 Philadephia PA Spectrum w/Carmen 15 Cincinnati OH Cincinnati Gardens 16 Chicago IL International Amphitheatre 17 St. Paul MN St. Paul Civic Center w/Gryphon end-of-tour jam w/Gryphon on South Side of the Sky 1975 Feb-75 28 London UK Commonwealth Institute "Guitarists' Allstar Concert" Howe w/John Williams, Kevin Peek, Juan Martin, et al. 29? London UK questionable Apr-75 15 Newcastle UK City Hall 16 Newcastle UK City Hall 17 Newcastle UK City Hall 18 Glasgow UK Apollo 19 Glasgow UK Apollo 20 Edinburgh UK Usher Hall 21 Edinburgh UK Usher Hall 23 Preston UK Guildhall 24 Leicester UK De Montfort Hall 25 Leicester UK De Montfort Hall 27 Liverpool UK Empire 28 Liverpool UK Empire 29 Manchester UK Palace 30 Manchester UK Palace May-75 2 Cardiff UK Capitol 3 Cardiff UK Capitol 5 Bristol UK Colston Hall 6 Bristol UK Colston Hall 7 Bristol UK(?) 10 London UK Queen's Park Rangers Football Grounds w/Gryphon, Ace, Seals & Crofts videotaped AT QPR 12 Southampton UK Gaumont 13 Southampton UK Gaumont 14 Southampton UK Gaumont 17 Stoke UK Victoria Football Grounds w/Gryphon, Ace, Sensational Alex Harvey Band Jun-75 17 Denver CO Denver Coliseum w/Ace Start of US tour. 18 Salt Lake City UT Salt Palace Convention Center w/Ace 19 Las Vegas NE Convention Center Rotunda w/Ace 20 Tucson AZ Community Center Convention Hall w/Ace 21 Los Angeles CA Hollywood Bowl w/Ace 22 Tempe AZ Tempe Stadium (Feyline Fields) w/Ace 23 Long Beach CA Long Beach Arena w/Ace 24 San Diego CA Sports Arena w/Ace 25 San Francisco CA Cow Palace w/Ace 27 Vancouver CAN Pacific Coliseum w/Ace 28 Seattle WA Seattle Center Coliseum w/Ace 29 Portland OR Portland Memorial Coliseum w/Ace Jul-75 2 Lincoln NE Pershing Municipal Auditorium w/Ace 3 Kansas City MO Municipal Auditorium w/Ace 4 Chicago IL Chicago Stadium w/Ace 5 Evansville IN Roberts Municipal Stadium w/Ace 6 Memphis TN Mid-South Coliseum w/Ace 7 Little Rock AK Barton Coliseum w/Ace 8 Nashville TN Nashville War Memorial Auditorium w/Ace 9 Edwardsville IL Southern Illinois U. "Mississippi River Festival" w/Ace 10 Indianapolis IN Market Square Arena w/Ace 11 Cleveland OH Cleveland Municipal Stadium w/Ace, Michael Stanley Band, Joe Walsh 12 Buffalo NY Buffalo Bill Stadium w/Ace 13 Jersey City NJ Roosevelt Stadium w/Ace 15 Fort Wayne IN Allen County War Memorial Coliseum w/Ace 16 Milwaukee WI Mecca Arena w/Ace 18 Montreal QU Montreal Forum w/Ace 19 Toronto CAN Maple Leaf Gardens w/Ace 20 Ypsilanti MI Rynearson Stadium w/Ace 21 Philadelphia PA Spectrum Arena w/Ace 22 Philadelphia PA Spectrum Arena w/Ace 23 Providence RI Providence Civic Center w/Ace FY 24 Landover MD w/Ace Aug-75 8? Houston TX Holfheinz Pavilion w/Ace questionable 23 Reading UK 15th Reading Festival w/Mahavishnu, Zebra, Ozark Mountain Daredevils, Supertramp, Thin Lizzy, Snafu, 18 others Includes a more-developed version of High Vibration. ?? UK Anderson and Vangelis Recording of So Long Ago So Clear Sep-75 11 Greensboro NC questionable Oct-75 19 New York, NY U.S. Premiere of YESSONGS, the movie (source: IMDB) Dec-75 9 London UK BBC TV "Old Grey Whistle Test" Howe and Squire Solo promotional videos; these also appear on US TV's Don Kirschner's Rock Concert around this time. 1976 May-76 26 Roanoke VA Civic Center Rehearsal 27 Roanoke VA Civic Center Rehearsal. One of these rehearsals was bootlegged, and includes The Remembering, I'm Down, Flight of the Moorglade. Often listed as Jun 6 76 Millersville PA. 28 Roanoke VA Civic Center Setlist includes material from all solo albums 29 Hampton Roads VA Hampton Coliseum 30 Charleston WVA Civic Center 31 Johnson City TN Freedom Hall Jun-76 1 Birmingham AL FY says Nashville 2 Nashville TN Municipal Auditorium not in FY 3 Atlanta GA Omni 4 Memphis TN Mid-South Coliseum 5 Jackson MS They were still playing solo album material at this point, Alan White's later claim to the contrary notwithstanding. 6 Huntsville AL Van Braun Civic Center 8 Cincinnatti OH Riverfront Coliseum 9 Binghamton NY Civic Center replaces Hershey PA' FY says Broome County Arena 10 Providence RI Civic Center 12 Philadelphia PA JFK Stadium w/Pousette-Dart Band, Gary Wright, The Mummers, Peter Frampton Yes' largest gig (100, 000) in the 70's. 13 Washington DC RFK Stadium w/Pousette-Dart Band, Ace, Gary Wright, Peter Frampton 16 Hempstead NY Nassau Coliseum Replaces Jersey City, NJ 17 Jersey City NJ Roosevelt Stadium w/Pousette-Dart Band) Squire/Howe/White Solo album material mostly dropped by now. Your friendly Yesgigs compiler's first Yes concert. I'm Down 18 Boston MA Boston Gardens 19 Hartford CT Colt Park Starship Trooper 20 Rochester NY Memorial Auditorium 21 Kalamazoo MI Wing Stadium 22 Pittsburgh PA Civic Arena 24 Columbia SC USC Coliseum 25 Savannah GA Civic Center 26 Tampa FL Tampa Stadium 29 USA,UK Anderson OLIAS OF SUNHILLOW released Jul-76 17 Anaheim CA Anaheim Stadium w/Gary Wright, Gentle Giant, Peter Frampton 18 San Diego CA Balboa Stadium 20 San Francisco CA Cow Palace w/Gentle Giant Replaces Oakland CA. GG booed off the stage by philistine Yes fans. 22 Vancouver BC Pacific Coliseum Clap incorporates On Wings of Gold 23 Seattle WA Coliseum Close to the Edge 24 Spokane WA Spokane Arena w/Gentle Giant 25 Portland OR Coliseum 27 Salt Lake City UT Salt Palace 28 Denver CO McNichols Sports Arena w/Gentle Giant Inside source says, "That was a dreadful gig! It barely sold 3, 000 tickets." 30 El Paso TX Coliseum 31 Phoenix AZ Coliseum Aug-76 1 Las Vegas NV w/Renaissance This seems to have been another sparsely-attended gig. 3 Fresno CA Selland Arena 4 Corpus Christi TX CANCELLED 6 San Antonio TX Civic Center FY says Dallas Moody Col. 7 Fort Worth TX Tarrant County Convention Ctr. FY says San Antone, Muni Aud 8 Houston TX Holfheinz Pavilion 10 Oklahoma City OK Myriad Arena CANCELLED 11 St. Louis MO Kiel Auditorium 12 Louisville KY Freedom Hall Coliseum 13 Columbus OH St. John's Arena August 13, 1976 Comiskey Park, Chicago, IL (CANCELLED "World Series of Rock #3", supported by Peter Frampton, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Gary Wright & Natural Gas. The concert was moved to the Hawthorne Race Track in Stickney, Illinois on August 14th, 1976) August 14, 1976 Hawthorne Race Track, Stickney, IL ("World Series of Rock #3", supported by Peter Frampton, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Gary Wright & Natural Gas. Originally scheduled for August 13th, 1976 at Comiskey Park in Chicago, Illinois, but due to a fire there on July 10th this concert was moved to Hawthorne, though local opposition almost prevented this concert from happening at all. A court battle emerged, and a judge allowed the concert to proceed but with a 6pm curfew. Yes could not use their laser show as they were performing during the daylight) 15 Civic Auditorium, St. Paul, MN 16 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Natural Gas) 17 Detroit MI Cobo Hall 18 Detroit MI Cobo Hall 19 Detroit MI Cobo Hall 20 Toledo OH Toledo Sports Arena FY; replaces cancelled Indianapolis IN Market Square Arena 21 Cleveland OH Coliseum FY says Richfield 22 Fort Wayne IN Allen County War Memorial Coliseum Replaced Aug 20 show Sep-76 ?? Montreux SWI Mountain Studios Into the studio for GOING FOR THE ONE Oct-76 ?? Montreux SWI Moraz and Yes part company Nov-76 ?? UK Wakeman/Wetton/Bruford Rehearsals for aborted supergroup. ?? Monstreux SWI Wakeman Dec-76 6 London UK MM Wakeman's return to Yes announced. 1977 Jul-77 ?? Lititz PA Rehearsals 30 Toledo OH Toledo Sports Arena w/Donovan Two editions of world tour program were printed. Info here as is per the later version. 31 Wheeling WVA Wheeling Civic Center, The w/Donovan August 1, 1977 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton Roads, VA (supported by Donovan) August 2-3, 1977 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Donovan) August 5-7, 1977 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by Donovan) August 8-9, 1977 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (supported by Donovan) August 10, 1977 Civic Center, Springfield, MA (supported by Donovan) 12 Boston MA Boston Gardens w/Donovan 13 Boston MA Boston Gardens w/Donovan 14 Portland ME Cumberland County Civic Center w/Donovan 15 Providence RI Civic Center w/Donovan 16 Washington DC Capitol Center w/Donovan Elvis dies, Yes carries on. 17 Cleveland OH w/Donovan FY says Richmond, Col. 18 Cleveland OH w/Donovan FY says Kalamazoo, Wing Sta. 19 Pittsburgh PA Pittsburgh Civic Arena w/Donovan 20 Buffalo NY Rich Stadium w/Donovan 22 Detroit MI Cobo Hall w/Donovan One of these two nights was bootlegged 23 Detroit MI Cobo Hall w/Donovan 25 Atlanta GA Omni Coliseum, The w/Donovan 26 Birmingham AL Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center w/Donovan 27 Nashville TN Municipal Auditorium w/Donovan, Nashville Cats 28 Louisville KY Freedom Hall Coliseum w/Donovan 29 Cincinnati OH Riverfront Coliseum w/Donovan 30 Indianapolis IN Market Square Arena w/Donovan 31 Madison WI Dane County Memorial Coliseum w/Donovan Sep-77 1* Milwaukee WI Mecca Arena w/Donovan 2 Chicago IL International Amphitheater w/Donovan 3 Chicago IL International Amphitheater w/Donovan 17 Vancouver BC Coliseum w/Donovan September 18-19, 1977 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (supported by Donovan) September 20, 1977 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR September 21-22, 1977 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supported by Donovan) September 23-24, 1977 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Donovan) September 25, 1977 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Donovan) September 26, 1977 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supported by Donovan) September 27, 1977 Aladdin Theatre for the Performing Arts, Las Vegas, NV (supported by Donovan) September 29, 1977 County Coliseum, El Paso TX (supported by Donovan) September 30, 1977 Civic Center, Abilene TX (supported by Donovan) Oct-77 1 Houston TX Sam Houston Coliseum w/Donovan 2 Dallas TX Moody Coliseum w/Donovan 3 Oklahoma City OK Myriad Arena w/Donovan 4 St. Louis MO Kiel Auditorium w/Donovan 5 St. Louis MO Kiel Auditorium w/Donovan 6 Kansas City MO Kemper Arena w/Donovan 7 Memphis TN Mid-South Coliseum w/Donovan Replaces tourbook listing of Jackson MS. 8 Jackson MS Mississippi Coliseum w/Donovan replaces tourbook listing of Shreveport LA. 9 New Orleans LA Municipal Auditorium w/Donovan 24 London UK Wembley Arena w/Donovan 25 London UK Wembley Arena w/Donovan 26 London UK Wembley Arena w/Donovan 27 London UK Wembley Arena w/Donovan 28 London UK Wembley Arena w/Donovan 29 London UK Wembley Arena w/Donovan Nov-77 2 Stafford UK New Bingley Hall w/Donovan Starts 2 hours late due to power failure. Donovan is booed and pelted with cans, undeservedly. And the bass is missing from the first half of Parallels due to technical problems, much to Squire's annoyance. 3 Stafford UK New Bingley Hall w/Donovan 4 Stafford UK New Bingley Hall w/Donovan 6 Glasgow UK Apollo w/Donovan 7 Glasgow UK Apollo w/Donovan 8 Glasgow UK Apollo w/Donovan videotaped 10 Copenhagen DEN w/Donovan FY says the 13th 11 Oslo NOR Ekeberghallen w/Donovan The next day's concert review in Norwegian newpaper wonders why a well-known star like Donovan is supporting relative unknowns like Yes. 12 Gothenburg SWE Scandinavium w/Donovan 13 Copenhagen DEN Falkoner Teater 14 Hanover GER Musikhalle Hannover w/Donovan 15 Dortmund GER Westfalenhalle w/Donovan 16 Dusseldorf GER Philips Halle w/Donovan 18 Frankfurt GER Festhalle w/Donovan 19 Nurenberg GER Messehalle w/Donovan 20 Zurich SWZ Hallenstadion ZŸrich w/Donovan 21 Heidelberg GER Stadthalle w/Donovan 23 Munich GER Olympiahalle w/Donovan 24 Rotterdam NETH Ahoy-Halle w/Donovan 25 Rotterdam NETH Ahoy-Halle w/Donovan 26 Antwerp BEL Sportpalais w/Donovan 27 Bremen GER Stadthalle w/Donovan 28 Berlin GER Deutschlandhalle w/Donovan 29 Cologne GER Sporthalle w/Donovan Dec-77 1 Paris FRA Eberhard-Bauer-Halle w/Donovan Bootlist says Esslingen GER. Nous Sommes du Soleil. 2 Paris FRA Parc Des Expositions w/Donovan 4 Lyon FRA Le Transporteur De Lyon w/Donovan 5 Paris FRA Pavillon De Paris w/Donovan 6 Paris FRA Pavillon De Paris w/Donovan End of tour as per later tourbook. 7 Madrid SPA w/Donovan 8 Madrid SPA w/Donovan End of tour as per earlier tourbook. 22 London UK Wembley Arena "Christmas Concert" Wakeman and The Wren Orchestra 1978 May ?, 1978 Advision Studios, London, ENG (TORMATO sessions begin for "Tormato") August 28, 1978 Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY August 29, 1978 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY August 30-31, 1978 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA September 1, 1978 Civic Center, Providence, RI September 2, 1978 Civic Center, Springfield, MA September 3-4, 1978 Coliseum, New Haven, CT September 6-9, 1978 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY September 10, 1978 Capitol Centre, Largo, MD September 11-12, 1978 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA September 13, 1978 Coliseum, Hampton Roads, VA September 14, 1978 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC September 16, 1978 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN September 17, 1978 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN September 19, 1978 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH September 20, 1978 Riverfront, Cincinnati, OH September 21, 1978 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI September 22, 1978 Notre Dame, South Bend, IN September 23-24, 1978 Amphitheater, Chicago, IL September 25, 1978 Indianapolis, IN September 27, 1978 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO September 28, 1978 Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO September 29, 1978 Tulsa, OK September 30, 1978 Houston, TX October 1, 1978 Tarrant County Convention Center, Ft. Worth, TX October 3, 1978 Coliseum, Tucson, AZ October 4, 1978 Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ October 5-6, 1978 Forum, Los Angeles, CA October 7-9, 1978 Coliseum, Oakland, CA (accompanied by the Oakland Raiders' cheerleading squad. 9th may have been cancelled) October 24-28, 1978 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 1979 April 9, 1979 Wing Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI April 10, 1979 Indiana University, Bloomington, IN April 11, 1979 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (Jon is molested onstage by a fan, who is decked by Wakeman) April 12, 1979 University of Dayton, Dayton, OH April 13, 1979 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY April 14, 1979 Civic Center, Huntington, WV April 16, 1979 Landsdowne Park, Ottawa, ON April 17, 1979 Forum, Montreal, QC April 18, 1979 Colisee, Quebec City, QC April 20, 1979 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON April 21, 1979 Olympic Stadium, Detroit, MI April 22, 1979 Mackay Arena, West Lafayette, IN April 23, 1979 University of Illinois, Champaign, IL April 24, 1979 Civic Center, Omaha, NE April 25, 1979 Four Seasons Arena, Cedar Rapids, IA April 26, 1979 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI April 27, 1979 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI April 28, 1979 Metro Sports Center, Minneapolis, MN April 29, 1979 Duluth Arena, Minneapolis, MN April 30, 1979 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB May 1, 1979 Agridome, Regina, SK May 2, 1979 Coliseum, Edmonton, AB May 3, 1979 Corral, Calgary, AB May 5, 1979 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC May 6, 1979 Spokane Arena, Spokane, WA May 7, 1979 Coliseum, Portland, OR May 8, 1979 Coliseum, Seattle, WA May 12, 1979 Maracananzinho Gym, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (CANCELLED) May 18, 1979 Ibirapuera Gym, Sao Paolo, BRA (CANCELLED) May 24, 1979 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA May 25-26, 1979 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA May 27, 1979 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA May 29, 1979 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO May 30, 1979 Civic Center, Amarillo, TX May 31, 1979 Tarrant County Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX June 1, 1979 Frank C. Erwin Jr., Special Events Center, Austin, TX June 3-4, 1979 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX June 5, 1979 Myriad Arena, Oklahoma City, OK June 6, 1979 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO June 7, 1979 Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO June 8-10, 1979 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL June 12, 1979 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY June 13-15, 1979 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY June 16-17, 1979 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT June 18, 1979 Civic Center, Springfield, MA (with Leaves of Green) June 19, 1979 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA June 20-22, 1979 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (22nd replaced show in Wheeling, VA) June 23, 1979 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY June 24, 1979 Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center, Birmingham, AL June 25, 1979 Omni, Atlanta, GA June 27, 1979 Civic Auditorium, Baton Rouge, LA (Replaced show in New Orleans) June 28, 1979 Mobile, AL June 29, 1979 Lakeland, FL June 30, 1979 Hollywood Sportatorium, Miami, FL July 19, 1979 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival, Anderson, Howe, Wakeman. Duets by JA/RW, improv by trio)